Medif Novak
Medif Novak - jedna z głównych postaci w The Legends of Slayers. 'Informacje' Historia Medif rozpoczął swoja naukę magii w wieku 5 lat, kiedy to wypowiedział pierwsze zaklęcie. Nie był wybitnym uczniem ani potężnym magiem. jego przewagą była wiedza i inteligencja. Łatwo zapamiętuje i analizuje fakty oraz otoczenie. Udoskonalał to w czym był dobry - świetnie sprawował się jako strateg na tyłach walki, skąd może dokonywać poprawek i wspomagać swoich towarzyszy. W gildii, w latach studenckich, zaprzyjaźnił się z dwoma magami: Snilligiem i Cliviem. Razem zakończyli szkole i trochę podróżowali. To między innymi dzięki ich pomocy Medif zdobył kostur Orła. Niestety każdy z magów po ukończeniu szkoły miał własne aspiracje. Niestety Każdy wybrał trochę inny kierunek swoich badań, przez co ich drogi się rozeszły. Jeszcze wielokrotnie razem się spotykali, ale były to spotkania co raz rzadsze i bardziej z obowiązku niż przyjemności. Medif pozostał na uczelni, gdzie z czasem sam zaczął uczyć lecz badanie Run stało się dla niego najważniejsze. Dlatego z biegiem lat stał się autorytetem w tej dziedzinie. Wykład w stolicy Podróż do nowej stolicy Kalmart - nazwy niegodnej zapamiętania - Zajęła Medifowi prawie dwa miesiące. Z bliżej niewyjaśnionych powodów ataki demonów na maga były nasilone, co zmuszało go do wynajęcia ochrony. Jednak mimo kilku drużyn, żadna nie podołała temu zadaniu. Dlatego pierwszą rzeczą, w przygotowaniu seminarium i wykładu, który miał dać na stolcowej uczelni, było przygotowanie Ochrony. Szambelan zaproponował niejakiego Nikolasa i jego Smoki Czasu. Medif zgodził się na nich i po omówieniu szczegółów przygotowywał się w pokoju na wykład. Wykład odbył się bez zakłóceń, jednak zgodnie z przewidywaniami nastąpił Atak demonów. Oprócz Nicolasa i jego sługi w sami pozostało jeszcze 3 wojowników. Połączone siły całej szóstki pozwoliły pokonać przeciwników jednak atak przerwał dopiero niejaki Polone. Ten spotkał się później z Medifem z informacją, że możliwe jest, ze na świecie pojawiły się boskie runy. Co zaciekawiło Medifa. Miał się on udać do Zefilli gdzie miał się spotkać z Lordem Marylem Goldrasem. W podróży pomaga mu Nicolas oraz trójka nowo poznanych osób które również interesują się tematem RUN. Po drodze do granicy pomagają kilku wieśniakom. Kłopoty z lordem Goldrasem W Zefiili - stolicy nie zabawili długo. Dowiedzieli się, że poszukiwany lord mieszka niedaleko w Baris. Tam tez udaje się drużyna. Medifa zaskakuje obecność Polona. Medif przekazuje mu swoje notatki a ten szybko wychodzi. Lord jest zaskoczony tak liczna grupą. Okazuje się też zapalonym kolekcjonerem RUN i interesuje się on nimi. Pokazuje Medifowi obraz na którym mędrzec dostrzega coś niewidocznego dla innych. Na cokole są runy bogów i możliwe, ze jedna z nich to RUNA WŁADZY. Nie podzielił się jednak tą wiedzą z lordem. Okazało się to słusznym posunięciem bo lord podczas kolacji próbował obezwładnić i uśpić swoich gości. Medif, dzięki pomocy bogów chyba, oparł się temu ale i tak musiał się poddać. Trafiają do lochów, gdzie spotykają innego więźnia - Eco - autora obrazu. dzięki pomocy barda Farena ociekają i dochodzi do walki z Lordem. Walka skończyła się dla Lorda źle a jego zamek spłonął. Drużyna postanowiła wrócić do Zefili i zastanowić się co dalej. Bez Pracy Nie ma Kołaczy Bohaterowie stwierdzili, że musza udać się na wschód Zefili. Międzyczasie Medif dochodzi do porozumienia z Alcolem, który zdradza swoje prawdziwe zamiary. Okazuje się, że śluzy i płyny wydobywane z potworów z tych dziwnych lochów służy jako potężne paliwo a przy okazji emanuje charakterystycznym zapachem. Obaj wracają na miejsce pożaru i udając konsultantów w sprawach pożarów sprawdzają pogorzelisko. Alcol zgadza się z tym, że paliwo brało udział w tym pożarze. Analizując wskazówki postanawiają ruszyć na wschód. Jednak aby tego dokonać potrzebują pieniędzy. Postanawiają wykonać kilka zleceń w Glidii Pracy. Poszukiwanie Raya Drużyna zgadza się z tym, że jedyną poszlaką jest wiadomość z listu Polona do Goldrasa o tym, aby nie wspominał o Rayu i miejscowości Pramiz. Podróż odbyła się bez większych utrudnień i przeszkód. Udaje im się dojechać tylko do sąsiedniej miejscowości, ponieważ do Pramiz nikt nie jeździ. Pierwsze co rzuca się w oczy to bujna roślinność i ogólne zdrowie mieszkańców. Po rozmowie z sołtysem drużyna dowiedziała się, że Ray najpierw leczył u nich, po czym wyjechał do Pramiz, wrócił i z wielką szybkością wyjechał do Torfog. Drużyna jedzie do Pramiz które jest totalnie martwe. Chwile nieuwagi drużyny wykorzystują demony, które atakują Medifa. Szczęśliwie udaje się wyjść z tej zasadzki cało i drużyna rusza do Torfog. Tam po śledztwie okazuje się, że Ray wymajał łódź i udał się na wyspę.Stamtąd ruszył dalej na północ. Trafiają na wyspę która jest pełna bujnej roślinności. Po przedostaniu się przez dziką roślinności i pokonaniu przeciwności docierają w końcu do kryjówki Raya. Tam też trafiają na Polona. Obydwaj są zaszokowani obecnością drużyny i nie ma wyjścia, czas na prawdę. Ray posiada na swojej dłoni Boską Runę Cyklu Życia która pozwala na przekazywanie sił życiowych z jednego miejsca na drugie. To właśnie działo się w Pramiz i dlatego Ray uciekł od cywilizacji. Jeśli chodzi o Polona to ten nie wiedział o zdradzie Goldrasa i szczerze żałuje, ze do tego doszło. Drużyna przyjmuje jego wyjaśnienia ale wszyscy postanawiają sobie już mu nie ufać. Po odpoczynku nie pozostaje nic jak wrócić na kontynent. Podwodna Wioska Drużyna znajduje na plaży półżywa kobietę-rybę. Albafica chwyta ja i biegnie z powrotem do Raya. Ten ją leczy. Okazuje się, że jest to Róża - księżniczka Podwodnego Królestwa. Podobno w wiosce niedaleko stąd pojawił się jakiś legendarny potwór. Ona wraz ze swoimi strażnikami próbowali go pokonać, jednak nie udało się to. Dodatkowo mieszkańcy są osłabieni i chorzy. To zaniepokoiło bohaterów oraz Raya. Wszyscy ruszają na morza dno w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi. Na miejscu okazuje się, że sytuacja jest niebezpiecznie podobna do sytuacji z Pramiz. Ray zabiera się za leczenie mieszkańców, drużyna zaś postanawia poszukać i zbadać ruiny. Na miejscu okazuje się, że gang innych ryb już przeszukuje ruiny. Po walce i dotarciu na dole poziomy ruin drużyna staje do walki z Luko, potworem który przechodził w ciało kolejnych posągów. Udaje się go pokonać bez problemu a na miejscu znajdują zbroję Rugonisa, ale niestety zamrożonego w scenie pojedynku z potworem. Po rozmrożeniu legendarnego bohatera, Albafca przejmuje zbroje, a bohaterowie decydują się na powrót do osady Ryboludzi. Na miejscu są przywitani już przez całkowicie zdrowych mieszkańców, którzy na cześć ich wyczynów organizują przyjęcie. Po wszystkim drużyna zostaje wysłana na kontynent. Życie to teatr W karczmie gdzie postanawiają odpocząć dochodzą do jednego wniosku. Nie mają konkretnego celu i jedynym punktem jest Dils. Medif oraz Alkol na podstawie raportu Fletchera wybierają kilka miejsc które chcą sprawdzić po drodze. Następnego dnia grupa dzieli się by zająć się swoimi sprawami i jako punkt zbiórki wybierają karczmę, w której nocowali. Ostatnim na miejscu jest Nicholas, ale nie przychodzi sam. Dosłownie przyciąga ze sobą jakiegoś obitego mężczyznę. Ten przedstawia się jako Cyrli - reżyser sztuki o Nicholasie, którego opuścili aktorzy i to oni są odpowiedzialni za jego obecny stan. Proponuje, że w zamian za udział w jego przedstawieniu lalkowym podwiezie bohaterów do Dils gdyż tam kończy się jego trasa. Nie widząc innego sposobu, bohaterowie decydują się przystać na jego ofertę. W trakcie podróży do pierwszego przystanku w Kalmaart, Cyrill opowiada grupie o swoim przedstawieniu o tytule "Nichoal Radcliff - obrońca świata!". Cyril po bliższym przyglądaniu się bohaterom rozdzielił role przydzielając postać Nichoalas Alcolowi. Reszta podróży minęła wszystkim na przygotowaniach, zapoznawaniu się ze scenariuszem i próbach do premiery. Samo przedstawienie było wielkim sukcesem w Kalmaart przez co Cyril nie mógł wywiązać się z reszty umowy gdyż nie mógł ruszyć do Dils. Jednak po krótkiej rozmowie zgodził się na przekazanie jednego powozu wraz z zaopatrzeniem bohaterom by Ci mogli ruszyć w dalsza podróż. OSTORIA! Po długiej, ale spokojniej podróży dotarli do Dils i do zamku Iwelus. To tu docierali żołnierze. Okazało się, że ta mała armia szykuje się do uwolnienia z oblężenia miasta Ostoria, znajdującego się już za granicami Kataart. Całością dowództwa zajmuje się Sir GRAY. To do niego udali się Medif, Alcol i Nicolas. Jednak nie dowiadują się niczego szczególnego. Zgadzają się jednak na dołączenie do oddziałów i pomoc w odbiciu Miasta. W czasie przygotowań trójka została zaatakowana przez mazoku zwącego się Sidece. W czasie walki demon atakował głównie Alcola - co było zastanawiające. Wspólnie udaje się pokonać demona, a przynajmniej doprowadzić do jego ucieczki. W nocy demony zaatakowały kilka namiotów. W wyniku ataku armia straciła kilku dowódców oraz strategów. Na ich miejsce zostali zaciągnięci Medif i Nicolas. Bitwa z potworami była zaciekła ale w końcu udało się dostać do miasta. Na północ! Drużyna, traktowana poniekąd jako bohaterowie przebywa w zajeździe planując dalsze kroki. Okazało się bowiem, że dziwne uczucie Jeanne towarzyszy jej od granicy i wyraźnie wskazuje północ.. Po burzliwej debacie postanawiają zawierzyć jej przeczuciom i skierują się na północ. Czas więc na przygotowania. W ich czasie Nocolas poznaje innych wędrowców ruszających w góry. Dee, Konrada i ich przewodnika Gilberta. Okazuje się, ze byli oni członkami wyprawy Goldrasa do łuku z Boską Runą Władzy, co więcej, Konrad okazał się synem Goldrasa. Ten nie wiedział o śmierci Ojca i udziale bohaterów w tym incydencie. Po kilku walkach odpoczywają w jaskini gdzie dochodzi do spięcia, ponieważ kiedy Konrad nagle zmienia kierunek podróży to samo robią bohaterowie ( blizny Jeanne zasugerowały ruszenie na zachód) Czyżby cel obu drużyn był taki sam? TO JUŻ? - Czyli Wampir! Złowieszcza moc Runy Mroku. Nicolas próbuje przekonać drużynę, że są w wędrówce kilka dni i walczyli ze smokami i innymi bestiami. Niestety nikt oprócz Strażnika tego nie potwierdza. Jednak stan ekwipunku wskazuje na zużycie. Muszą mu więc uwierzyć. Docierają jednakowo do Zameku Faraelen. Od samego wejścia cała drużyna odczuwa presję Runy. Jest ona tak silna, że niektórzy nie są w stanie iść dalej. Po spenetrowaniu zamku i pokonaniu kilku jego mieszkańców trafiają na lorda zamku i posiadacza runy mroku - Diego Carfaxa. Okazuje się, że dzięki mocy Runy Mroku nie tylko kontroluje potwory, ale ludzi potrafi w nie zamienić. Sam na oczach drużyny dokonuje przemiany w wampira. Ostatecznie zostaje pokonany przez Konrada, ale to Dee okazał się największym zaskoczeniem. Okazało się bowiem, że jest on Mazoku i niewiele wyjaśniając drużynie przenosi wszystkich z powrotem do Ostorii. Runy Nieba są złe! - Randevouz! Sekrety Wielkiej Gildii Pracy. Drużyna dociera do Sigmund prowadzona przez Jeanne. Ich dokładnym celem okazuje się gildia pracy. Tam dzięki magowi Aliasowi drużyna poznaje Marlowa - posiadacza Mocy Runy Rozkwitu. Jedna nie samej runy. Dzięki wizjom sprowadzonym przez Marlowa i wyjaśnieniom Aliasa okazuje się, że moc tą Marlow uzyskał dzięki tajemniczej wazie i zawartej w niej wodzie. Mag prosi o zniszczenie wazy aby Marlow mógł być wolny. Drużyna nie może spokojnie zastanowić się na decyzją, ponieważ znów zostaje zaatakowana przez Sidece i Mulcibera. DILS - Sigmunt - Drużyna uzgadnia, że wazę należy ukraść Kurtzowi. Dokonują tego Faren i Albafica z pomocą Medifa i Rachel. Stają n przeciw Gerwazego, na szczęście udaje się go pokonać. SAILUUNE - Sailuune - Medif dołącza do drużyny. Okazało się, że Waza, którą skradł drużynie, którą Faren skradł Gerwazemu, została mu skradziona. W międzyczasie drużyna dociera do Obozowiska Najemnej Milicji która przygotowuje się na walkę z Bandytami ukrytymi w Bastionie. W czasie pokonywania potwora Run dołącza do drużyny Inge - Jagodowy Rycerz. Drużyna zostaje wysłana na misję spenetrowania Bastionu. SAILUUNE - Bastion Bandytów - Drużyna staje na przeciw dowódców Gabo ponosząc sromotna klęskę. W czasie ewakuacji dowiadują się, że odziały bandytów mają zaatakować obóz Milicji. Faren dociera na miejsce i ostrzega rycerzy. Odziały ewakuują się do miasta Quezax, gdZie docierają wszyscy bohaterowie. Tam Też dwaj Mazoku porywają Alcola. SAILUUNE - Przedmieścia Quezex - Drużyna przegotowała zasadzkę na pułapkę. Albafica rozpoczął walkę wewnątrz chaty, kiedy reszta drużyny zaatakowała na zewnątrz. Dzięki współpracy drużyny Mazoku Sidecę i Mulcibera udało się doszczętnie zniszczyć. Dzięki Royowi Medif, Faren i Alcol dostają się do więzionego w bastionie Merrika. W zamian za informacje Medif obiecuje wypuścić Więźnia przez co dochodzi do utarczki z Aklcolem. SAILUUNE - Quezax - Drużyna podejmuje się pracy w celach zarobkowych. Maja pozbyć się bandytów. Okazuje się, że to Gondorczycy którzy zaprzyjaźniają się z Nicolasem. Ostatecznie Bohaterowie otrzymując wynagrodzenie a pseudo bandyci dostają prace społeczne na rzecz miasta. SAILUNNE - Bastion Bandytów - W wybuchu bastionu użyto Paliwa. Co ważne nikt nie zginął. Wszystkie oddziały gdzieś zniknęły. Drużyna rusza a plotkami do Elmekii. Najprościej jest popłynąć tam parostatkiem. ELMEKIA - Salurean - Z powodu burzy piaskowej drużyna rozdziela się na dwie części. Medif, Inga oraz Alcol spotykają przyjaciela Mędrca - Clivea i jego wnuczkę Dorothy. Okazuje się, że oni kierują się tymi samymi wskazówkami, czyli dotarciem do Nowego księżyca. W jednej z odwiedzanych wiosek trafiają na lekarzy którzy walczą z rozprzestrzeniającą się w okolicy zarazą. ELMEKIA - Crauwardrum - Drużyna znów jest w całości. Na jaw wychodzi, że lekarze wcale nie leczą a uzależniają chorych od swojego specyfiku. Szajka zostaje rozbita a drużyna musiała się zmierzyć z Grogiem - jednym z generałów Gabo. ELMEKIA - Segona - Drużyna rusza w stronę sztucznego księżyca w towarzystwie Clivea i Dorotki. Po pokonaniu kilku przeszkód i pożegnaniu z umierającym Clivem docierają na miejsce. Tam okazuje się, że pod księżycem jest krater. Drużyna zanurza się w nieznane. PUSTYNIA ZNISZCZENIA - Sztuczny Księżyc - Bohaterowie ruszają w głąb krateru. Alcol, Albafica, Faren i Jeanne udzielają się od pozostałych członków drużyny. Zanim drużyna ich odnajduje ci stają naprzeciw Zaku, Mazoku który mści się za przeszłe wydarzenia. Co ważniejsze przeciąga na swoją stronę Jeanne. Po pokonaniu wrogów i obezwładnieniu zdrajców pojawia się Dee w towarzystwie uszkodzonego Polona. Posiadaczem Boskiej Runy Ziemi jest Sandworm jednak niebywałych rozmiarów. Po pokonaniu go Runa przybiera swoją prawdziwą formę. Księżyc okazuje się bowiem jajem, dla istoty zbudowanej wyłącznie z czystej energii. Dorothy wie, co musi robić ale Medif na to nie pozwala. Zdradza pozostałym tajemnicę i wszyscy razem oddają część energii życiowej aby uratować dziewczynkę i pokonać manifestację. KALMAART - Kalmaart City - Dorotka która przejęła część Boskiej Runy Ziemi zostaje oddana pod opiekę Lothara. Jeanne dostaje kredyt zaufania za co ma szanse odpłacić niedługo później w czasie walki z Buffalo i jego Golemem. RELTEAGUE - Prokiam - W momencie kiedy drużyna jest podzielona atakują Cedrik i Mandaryna. Bohaterom udaje się odeprzeć ataki, ale głównie dzięki opuszczeniu wali przez dowódców. Po odzyskaniu sił drużyna rusza do Sillenti, gdzie prawdopodobnie doszło do wybuchu Paliwa. RELTEAGUE - Sillentia - Bohaterowie trafiają na Marlowa, Aliasa oraz Gerwazego. Ci nie są źli za kradzież Wazy a nawet są wdzięczni. Drużyna rusza kontynuować śledztwo w sprawie wybuchu. W jednych z Katakumb trafiają na tajny korytarz prowadzący do składowiska PALIWA. Tam pokonują Balthazara i tym samym rozbijają grupę terroryzującą Państwa i władców. DILS - Fobos - Drużyna prawie od razu tafia na poszukiwanych Cedrika i Mandarynę. Jest tam też Merrick. Ten ostatni obiecuje zaprowadzić obie drużyny do Gabo pod warunkiem chwilowej współpracy. Po dołączeniu Groga, Sharkiego oraz Buffalo, ruszają w stronę pustkowi. Docierają do ruin pierwszego miasta - Cindal założonego przez Hilsaara I. Tam przeciw wszystkim staje Buffalo który łącząc się z boskim artefaktem tworzy niewyobrażalnego golema. Połączone siły wystarczyły aby pokonać przeciwnika, niestety kosztem życia Groga i Sharkiego. Po wejściu do ruin drużyna staje przed Gabo i jego poplecznikami. 'Wygląd i osobowość' Medif mimo swojego wieku prezentuje dumna postawę. W tym starczym ciele znajduje się wiele energii, jego umysł pracuje na wysokich obrotach. Po spakowanym wyglądzie i liniach twarzy widać, że niegdyś mógł on być przystojnym mężczyzną. Teraz jego wygląd kojarzy się z krukiem co potęguje orli nos i spojrzenie jego stalowych oczu. Mędrzec ten nosi szeroką szatę, która ukrywa go przed światem. 'Moce i umiejętności' Medif od dawna nie walczył w pierwszych liniach. Skoncentrował się raczej na pomocy towarzyszom z tyłów walki. Ma bogaty zbiór zaklęć suportowych, pomagających sojusznikom, lub przeszkadzających przecinkom. Jako mistrz znaków runicznych Medif chce poznać moc wszystkich Run znanych człowiekowi oraz poznać tajemnicę Run Boskich. Wolne chwile stara się przeznaczyć na stworzenie narzędzi pomagających mu w poznaniu Run. RUNY Medif ma przy sobie kilka narzędzi do pozyskiwania i badania run. Cały czas stara się je ulepszać i rozwijać. Jako, ze poznała już wszystkie runy podstawowe: Medif koncentruje swoje badania nad Runami Kombinacyjnym. Do tego wędruje po świecie i poszukuje działających RUN. Wszystkie swoje badania zapisuje w RUNISARIUM - której pierwszą wersję można nabyć w każdym większym mieście - polecam. The Legends of Slayers: Dungeon Nazwa karty: Medif Numer karty: 097 Kategoria karty: Pogromca Podkategoria karty: Kapłan Umiejętność 1: Pomoc Specjalna '''- dodaje +1 oczko do rzutów podczas walki innemu graczowi na grę Umiejętność 2: Recovery - Zapobiega stracie PR poprzez test 2 na turę Umiejętność 3: '''Mistrz Run - Dezaktywujesz wszelkie pułapki do końca gry. Umiejętność 4: Strategia - Omija walkę z bosem na grę lub pozwala na wybranie z którym bosem kto walczy na końcu gry drużynowej. *Pogrubione umiejętności to takie, które posiada tylko ta karta. Ciekawostki Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Slayers PLUS